callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HVR
The HVR (referred to as UMP45 in the game files) is a Fujiwara ballistic submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It resembles a UMP45, except the stock is in its folded position. Campaign The HVR is one of the rarest weapons to find in the game, where it can only be obtained from killed enemies. However, each soldier will have different weapons on each playthrough, making it hard to obtain. When all side missions are completed, the HVR unlocks the Dual Wield upgrade, which allows the player to dual wield HVRs. The Dual Wield attachment appears in multiplayer as the Epic gun perk Twinsanity, which reduces the weapons' hip-fire spread and disables aiming-down-sights. Specifications *Weapon Type - Submachine Gun *Bullet Type - Ballistics *Special Features - None Multiplayer The HVR is unlocked at level 32. It is the last Submachine Gun to be unlocked in Multiplayer. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. Many players will find more use in other attachments. As well, recoil is pretty manageable, making the HVR a great choice amongst other weapons due to it's accuracy. The HVR has an extremely small damage dropoff: there is only a five damage difference between the maximum and minimum damage, and both damage profiles allow for three-hit kills; however, to counterbalance the high damage, the HVR has the lowest rate of fire of all Submachine Guns, bar the MacTav-45. The HVR's biggest strengths are its high damage output alongside great accuracy and ammunition control. This makes the HVR a very deadly weapon, and is amongst one of the most powerful weapons in the game. The HVR's epic prototype, the Gemini, allows the player to be equipped with akimbo HVRs, with the Gun Perk's icon and the look of the weapon extremely similar to the UMP45 with akimbo from Modern Warfare 2. While it struggles with long range, at close range the Gemini is a force to reckon with, due to its high stopping power ability along with high hip fire accuracy. The HVR features its own integrated ELO Sight with a bright green half cross reticle. It also features an ammo counter that refers to the amount of ammunition in the current magazine on a panel underneath the ELO Sight. Attachments Optics * Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. * Scout Hybrid - Unlocked at weapon level 4. * Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 7. * VMC - Unlocked at weapon level 9. * ELO - Unlocked at weapon level 11. * Thermal - Unlocked at weapon level 13. Other * Foregrip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 3. * Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Extended Mag - Unlocked at weapon level 6. * Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 8. * FMJ - Unlocked at weapon level 10. * Rifled Barrel - Unlocked at weapon level 12. * Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 14. * Akimbo - Gemini Epic variant only. Variants Zombies The HVR appears in Zombies in Spaceland and Rave in the Redwoods, and can be bought as a wall weapon for 1250 points. It has fairly high damage, and a middling fire rate which makes it perfect for prolonged fire without having to worry about wasting shots. The weapon's preferable fire rate makes Bang Bangs an unnecessary addition, as the weapon will simply spray away, increasing recoil and losing accuracy. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the HVR becomes the Pray N' Spray, gaining increased damage, a larger magazine, and more reserve ammo. When Pack-a-Punched again, the HVR becomes the Swan Seung, which further increases ammo capacity, ammo reserves and damage. Gallery HVR IW.png|The HVR in first person HVR ADS IW.png|Aiming down the HVR's integrated ELO sight HVR Reticle IW.png|The HVR's custom reticle HVR Unlock Card IW.png|The HVR unlocked in multiplayer HVR Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The HVR unlocked in Zombies HVR Akimbo IW.png|The HVR in its Akimbo mode Concept art HVR concept IW.jpg|3D concept of the HVR. HVR Gemini concept 1 IW.jpg HVR Gemini concept 2 IW.jpg Trivia * Upon the side of the weapon, the Japanese characters 藤原 can be seen. When translated into the English phonetic, téngyuán, it is translated into "Fujiwara", the weapon's manufacturer. * In the Campaign, the HVR uses the MacTav-45's Create-a-Class description. * The HVR has an unusable integrated laser sight. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Submachine Guns